dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow the Hedgehog vs Roadhog
Episode 11 Shadow the Hedgehog (Nominated by Ultimateliform) vs Roadhog (Nominated by Demon CD) Description The Ultimate life form vs The Australian junker. Who will win and who will die? Section heading Blake, Rai, Ult, Josh, and Memer were on Discord chatting until they noticed that Densetsu1999 was not on chat. Rai: Hey have you seen Den? He has'nt been on Discord for 3 days. Blake: Last time I heard him, he said he was going somewhere. Josh: Probably EP's party. Until Ari appeared on chat. Ari: Guys we got bad news! Memer: What? Ari: Den has been captured by Roadhog! Blake: W-What?! Rai: What do we do? Ari: Guys I want you to go rescue Den. He is located in the Australian Discord page Memer: Australia?! But that's too far! Ari: Don't worry I'll teleport you there and once you are there, you have to rescue Den. Good luck! Ari Activates the teleporter and the 4 discord users teleport to Austrailia) Meanwhile at the Australian Discord, Den was lying unconcious in Roadhog's lair Den: (Wakes up) Wh-where am I..? Roadhog: I see you have awoken. Den: Where have you taken me? Roadhog: that's none of your buisness shrimp. (Takes out his scrap gun) Now Die! Den: Wait! ???: CHAOS... CONTROL!!!! Time freezes and a mysterious hedgehog kicks Roadhog in the chest. when time resumes Roadhog gets punched to a wall. Den: A-are you-? Roadhog gets up ahd fires a few rounds of his scrap gun Shadow grabs Den and dodges the bullets and puts Den in a safe place. Shadow: Stay here... Den nods Shadow then confronts Roadhog. Roadhog: Who are you!? Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog, The Ultimate life form and your Destroyer! HERE WE GOOOOOO!!!!!! Roadhog fires a couple of rounds from his scrap gun but Shadow dodges them and kicks Roadhog 3 times one in the face, one in the gut and one stomach. Shadow: CHAOS.... SPEAR!!!!! Shadow sends out several spear like electricity blast at Roadhog which injures him Roadhog uses his healing mask to heal his Injuries. Roadhog: Just what the doctor ordered. (Grabs his chain hook and strangles Shadow.) Roadhog: Eat this you piece of shit! (Continously beats up Shadow) Shadow: Ngh... Roadhog: Well then it's time for the climax (Grabs his scrap gun and charges up his final shot) Shadow: D-Don't think you... won just yet! Roadhog: What? The 7 Chaos emeralds have been gathered around Shadow causing him to turn into Super Shadow Shadow: Behold the TRUE power I possess! Roadhog: Oh crap... Memer, Rai, Blake, Josh and Ult have arrived at the Austrailian Discord and found Den in the safety room Blake: We need someone to get Den. Everyone looks at Ult. Ult: Wait why me!? Josh: you nominated Shadow. Ult: Fine! Ult gets Den out into the safety room Den: U-Ult, guys. What are you doing here? Memer: No time, come on Den let's head back. (Activates his Teleportation device and teleports everyone back at the DBF Discord. Meanwhile, Super Shadow continously pummels Roadhog into submission and charges his most powerful attack. S Shadow: CHAOS... Roadhog: N-no!! S Shadow: BLAST!!!!!!!!!!! Roadhog gets disintegrated Super Shadow reverts back to Shadow Shadow: Looks like I am the victor (Shadow teleports) This Matchups winner is... SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!!!!!! Next time on Den's DBX..! ???: GREAT AETHER!!!!!!! ???: WARIO!!!! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Densetsu1999